The technology used by anglers to catch fish has become increasingly complex in nature. Fishermen no longer rely on the traditional hook and worm approach to attract their game. Instead, a broad range of products have hit the market, designed to aid the fisherman in catching more fish quickly.
One (1) tool utilized by fisherman is that of a stationary fishing rod holder and a tip up. These tools however present various disadvantages and deficiencies related to design and utilization. Particularly, traditional fishing pole holders are not suitably constructed to retain the fishing pole once the line has been struck by a fish and often times leads to loss of the pole. Holders which address this problem fail to allow the pole to pivot in a natural manner. Fishing pole holders also lack a way to visually and audibly indicate that the line has been struck by a fish. Finally, these devices lack a mechanism that automatically sets the hook after the line is struck and the fish begins to swim away when the fisherman is not directly attending to the pole.